ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kesam (maxpower02's Continuity)
Kesam was an Intergalactic Agent sent to Earth with a mission to destroy it due to the various crimes that humanity has committed. He appears in the 13th chapter/episode of maxpower02’s Ultraman Tiga fan fiction . Betraying his agency as he dies, Kesam’s final actions have invited the wrath of the Intergalactic Agents, who sent a more ruthless agent to take care of Earth, Kairose. Subtitle: Intergalactic Agent (銀河系エージェントGingakei ējento) Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 1.8 ~ 49 m *Weight: 67 kg ~ 14,000 tons Powers/Weapons *Energy Whips: Kesam can fire red energy whips from his wrist. *Energy Wave: Kesam can fire a green energy wave from his wrist that would cover his opponent in tiny explosions. *Energy Darts: Kesam can fire red energy darts from his wrist. *EMP Field: Kesam can activate an EMP field with his wrist device, rendering every man-made object within it useless and under his control. Explosives caught in this field can be detonated with a snap of Kesam’s fingers. *Super Speed: Kesam can move at incredible speeds for short bursts. Despite Tiga in his Multi Type managing to avoid his super speeds, it took Sky Type to match him. * Human Form: Kesam can turn into a Japanese man dressed in a black coat and alien garments/technology. History Ultraman Tiga Arriving on Earth through a wormhole, Kesam came to destroy its civilization using a special bomb. Luckily for the people of Earth there was a mishap during travel and Kesam was separated from his weapon and left wounded. Sensing the dimensional disturbance, GUTS members Krishna and Nurul were dispatched to investigate. Upon arriving the two ended up separating with Nurul falling some distance and injuring her leg then coming across Kesam in a cave while Krishna came across the bomb. In the cave Nurul nursed the wounded Kesam, talking to him and her belief that one day civilization and nature could one day live in harmony. Eventually Nimas of GUTS analyzed the device and discovered it was a bomb, Krishna was ordered to find Nurul who he located with Kesam. As Nurul talked to the alien, bonding with him he eventually revealed his intentions shocking Nurul who argued that things could change, stating that not all humans are as bad as his superiors thought. Krishna arrived with his gun ready, seeing the alien as an invader, when Nurul tried to defend her new friend, the alien agent took her hostage and used her to escape, taking Krishna’s actions as proof that humanity are a threat to the universe. When outside Kesam made his way to the bomb only to find that Ultraman Tiga had acquired it first. Kesam transformed, throwing Nurul to the side and fought with the Ultra for the bomb. The two were equally matched and the heat of the battle intensifies as Tiga switched into his Sky Type to counter Kesam’s super speed, but eventually the Intergalactic Agent used his energy whips to hoist Tiga into the air, leaving him open for attack. A slight diversion from Nurul causes Kesam to lose his attention for a split second, enabling Tiga to break free from the restraints and mortally wounds Kesam with the Ranbalt Light Bomb. Kesam was defeated and forced back into human form, as he lay there dying Tiga took the bomb and flew into space, but it was too late, the bomb was about to go off, it was then that Kesam deactivated it himself, deciding to believe in Nurul’s dream, redeeming himself as he died. Trivia *Kesam’s human form was based on Japanese actor Yutaka Kobayashi, known for potraying Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron in Kamen Rider Gaim. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity